So Unexpected
by Mizu Akuma
Summary: Hatsuharu Sohma is just being his normal snarky loner self in History class when a new girl (Tsutsume Anishi) arrives. and how DARE she interrupt his thinking? But it's alright bc after spending the day in detention with each other, Haru starts to find o
1. Chapter One

I had about 5 Mountain Dew Amps tonight, so WHEEEE! I am SO wired. Plus there was this -gasp- so hot picture of Hatsuharu Sohma on my desktop... It was as if he was staring at me, compelling me to right a fanfic _just _for _him_. So, I did! Yay for _ME_! I think this has no real plot, but hey, -sweatdrops- at least I'm writing again. Hehe.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hatsuharu stared blankly at the chalkboard. Being in history class was like watching a Seasame Street marathon...It made him want to stick pins in his eyes. Or other people's. Suddenly there was a very loud, and very bothersome sound coming from outside of the classroom door. Then... _she _walked in.

Panting, a girl in ribbons explained herself. "I, I'm terribly sorry but I..I...I was late because I couldn't, that is, I didn't kn-know my class schedule, and I -I wasn't able to get my text books, so I-"

The teacher cut her off with a wave of the hand and an unconcerned look. "Yes yes, now just take your seat."

"But I uh, don't know where that is _either_..."

"Alright then, just sit next to Sohma, and get _quiet _about it."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"SOHMA! Raise your hand! Now you. girl. Go sit...NOW! Very _good_. Now what's your name?"

"Uh I'm, that is, Sensei-san, my name is Tsutsume Anishi," the girl said rushedly as she scampered to an empty desk on Hatsuharu's right and sat down.

As the teacher drolled on and on about the American Revolution and such, Tsutsume leaned over and, with shifty eyes, whispered something to the Sohma boy. He turned his head and saw a pair of large, bright eyes staring at him and a hand sticking out in his direction. He ignored both and went back to staring out the window.

"Hello, Sohma-san...may I call you that? Hello. My name is Tsutsume Anishi, I just transfered here from Osaka and I was wondering if you could maybe show me around school and town?"

Hatsuharu turned around and gave her a cold look.

"And just _why _should I do that?"

Tsutsume flinched and leaned backwards a little. 

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I thought-"

"Yes, well, thinking is dangerous color on a girl like you."

"SOHMA! ANISHI! You've just won a one-way trip to the detention room for your incapability in shutting up and paying attention!"

The two walked to the front of the room and took the little pink slips silently, then began the trek to ISD. (In School Detention)

OKAY THEN! End of chapter. How'd ya like it? 3Mizu Akuma


	2. Chapter Two

OKAY! well I am talking to a _very _very interesting person, right now on the phone right now, while I'm typing this...and they happen to be my crush! yes! YAY for ME! and sweet...silence...but at least hey they're on the phone! brain:- who cares? me:-.- shut up... anyways, I am SO bored besides Spring break is so boring...anyways, this is the second chapter. um, duh. okay, when there are lines like this: **pdpdpdpdpdpd**, it's where time is elapsed. Got it? good! and _italics _are thoughts.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Wait, wait for me! Please!" Tsutsume called out to Hatsuharu as she struggled to keep up with him. "Please, I don't know where I'm going!"

"Then maybe instead of sight-seeing you should try to keep up," he replied icily as he speed-walked down the hallway.

Tsutsume stopped in her tracks. "But I...I..."

He turned around and stared at her. "Please just try to keep up, alright? I _don't _want to be late. "

He leaned against the wall and she ran up to him. Peering down at her, he tilted his head. She was pretty, the way the sunlight came in behind her and her hair fell around her face... _Stop it! _he told himself. _You can**not **love her, you can't love anyone...not since **her**... _**-1-**

"Uhm...Sohma-san? Are you okay?"

Haru snapped out of his daze and brought a hand up to hide his eyes.

"Yeah, I...yeah. I'm fine. Let's go."

_He acts like something scared him...I wonder if something really bad happened to him? I wish he wasn't so shy...He's so tall..._

"We're here." She bumped into him, then quickly ushered herself through the door he was holding open for her, and took a seat in the back of the room. He took the one in front of her.

"Umm, Sohma-san? What are we supposed to do in here?" she asked, leaning forward.

He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it back to her. It read:

**You are supposed to sit down and shut up, unless you want to get thrown out. So DO IT!  
---Haru**

She stared at the note. It was so..so..so mean! Quickly, she wrote back on the piece of paper and flicked it on to his desk.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know! --TA**

_God, _he thought. _Every other word that comes out of her mouth is either "I'm sorry" or "I didn't know"! Damn girl needs a backbone._

Haru crumpled the piece of paper and dropped it in his open bookbag. This was not going to be a fun day. Soon, another folded up rectangle of dead tree found its way in front of him. Slowly, and obviously of their own accord, his hands opened it... Despite his brain furiously thinking at them not to.

**Sohma-san? Can I borrow another few pieces of paper? --TA**

He stared in disbelief, then passed the requested sheets back to her. Yes, this was going to be a very long, very stressful day.

**pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd**

**BRRIIIIIINGG! **The school bell signaled the release of students. Slightly after, a turrential outpour of people flooded into the school yard. Hatsuharu Sohma, among them.

Tsutsume came up behind him and slipped her hand in his. She smiled hugely up at him, and they walked together. _Damn it, what'd I ever do to deserve this? That girl, I swear she's trying to..seduce me or something! Vile woman.. _**-2-**

Suddenly, his mental ramblings landed him in front of Yuki.

"Haru? Are you okay?"

"Hi. Yeah. Just thinking. How're you and everyone?"

"Oh, fine. Kyo isn't looking to well though, he-"

"Well well, speak of the devil. It's the cat."

Kyo stopped in front of them.

"HEY! Were you two talking about me? I swear, I'll beat you both past the next two years if you were!"

Haru put an arm around Yuki's shoulders and smiled sweetly. **-3-**

"Now Kyo, why would Yuki and I do anything even remotely like that? You must have us mistaken with your imaginary friends!"

And with that, Yuki shrugged him off and they walked in the direction of the Sohma household.

"HEY! Damn kid..why's he coming with us, huh?" Kyo barked.

A loud, girlish voice came loudly from behind them.

"**I **invited him!" Tohru said energetically. "I said, 'Haru, would you like to come to dinner?' and he said yes, he would love to! I'm so excited, I can't wait to cook for another of the Zodiac animals! Oh, what do oxes like to eat?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh Honda-san, that's a lovely idea, really it is. But I believe it's 'oxen'."

"Excuse me!"

"I like leeks."

"We're not having leeks!"

'Would you just shut up, you stupid cat?"

"Make me, damn rat!"

Suddenly, there was a loud WHAM as Kyo flew threw the door. Looking up dazedly, he saw Shigure.

"Kyo-kun, really, **must **you break my house every time you come home?"

While very loud arguing ensued Haru took Tsutsume, who had been quiet the whole way there, to another room for some privacy.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

OKAY! HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE THAT? I think it's really good. I _really_ liked that chapter. Chapter three will be even better! yay. some things need explained though, where the **-1-,** **-2-, **and **-3- **were.

**-1- **This will be explained in a later chapter.

**-2- **Haru really does like Tsutsume, but he ...hmm how do I explain this? He really does like her, but he is sort of in half-denial about it.

**-3- **Can you just _imagine _Haru smiling SWEETLY? Lol, I know...

**REVIEWS!**

thiswolflovesnoone- thank you for the review! I will most definately keep up the good work!

Band Guy's Girl.Maybe- aww, thankies! gah your review is one of the favorites of me that I've ever gotten! I hope that makes sense...here! I updated! I'm so happy that you like Tsutsume!

**Okay well now I'm going to go start on the third chapter, so ttyl!**


	3. Chapter Three

WOOT! chapter three! this picks up _right _where chapter two left off, so if you haven't read it, **GO BACK RIGHT NOW!** okay, when there are lines like this: pdpdpdpdpdpd, it's where time is elapsed. Got it? good! and _italics _are thoughts. sorry last chapter was a bit long, this one won't be!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Haru sat down beside Tsutsume and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Breatihng heavily, she pulled his blazer off. Just then, Kyo came in.

"Oh come on! Get a room!"

"We _had _a room until you came in, idiot."

Tsutsume blushed and pulled away from Haru, bowing her head.

"Yeah, well--HEY! what are you doing in here with Tohru? I'm really gonna kick your ass this time!"

Haru shook his head and glanced back at Tsutsume startled. _What did he just say?_

"What did you just say? Her name's Tsutsume..what the hell?"

"WHAT! Are you telling me you were sitting here about to get laid and you didn't notice that the chick looks totally like Tohru? Are you _insane_!"

Haru shrugged and slipped an arm around her waist. Tsutsume looked into Kyo's face and then quickly looked down at the floor. But the way his eyes held such fire, she couldn't help but to stare into them once more.

"Whatever. If you insist on doing that, at least lock the door the next time," came the jumbled words out of a frustrated Kyo. He stalked out of the guest bedroom and to his own, leaving behind the embarrassed couple.

**pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd**

Kyo sat in his room, fuming. He wasn't yet sure whether Haru was telling the truth or not, but it was disturbing either way he looked at it. _Okay, Haru and Tohru...bad. Haru and girl who looks like Tohru... still bad. _This was a puzzle he just could not solve. Suddenly, there was a sharp rapping on the door and then the rat walked in.

"Hey, what was that all about a little while ago between you and Haru?"

Kyo hunched his shoulders and glared at his hands.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Just forget it."

Naturally, Yuki ignored this and continued talking.

"He said you burst in on him and Anishi-san, and then...you thought she was...Honda-san, I guess?"

"I said just **forget it**!" Kyo growled, turning around and throwing a plate at him. He missed because his target ducked.

Yuki sighed.

"I know it's wierd, but apparently they're going out, so you're just going to have to get rest to it like the rest of us will."

"Does...Does Tohru know? That that Tsutsume chick looks like her?"

"I don't know."

Kyo had a sudden thought and turned around to express it to Yuki, but upon doing so, he found that the boy was gone.

"What the fuck? Where'd that damn rat get off too?" _Who cares? _his mind asked him. "Good point."

Kyo laid back and rolled over onto his side so that he could face the wall, and soon was fast asleep.

**pdpdpdpdpd-MEANWHILE-pdpdpdpdpd**

Haru walked Tsutsume home, his hand in hers once again, staring up at the starry night sky.

"Uhm...H..Haru?"

He swung his head down and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Uhmm..about what happened back there, at your house?"

"Actually, it's Shigure's, but I get your point. Go on."

"Did...what...what did that boy mean, that, 'you were about to get laid and you didn't notice that the chick looks totally like Tohru'? Who's she? I don't really look like her, do I?" Tsutsume asked.

Haru laughed.

"She was the other girl walking home with us. I suppose the both of you might look slightly similar, but that's just Kyo, he's very stupid. Ignore him."

"Oh."

She took her hand from his and frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it, aight?"

"Okay. Uh, this is my house," Tsutsume muttered, pointing to a fenced-in two story house on the corner.

Haru walked with her up to the porch and leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks for..having me over. It was fun."

He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"Your welcome. See you later."

Tsutsume put a hand to her cheek and whispered, "Goodbye", then disappeared inside.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Well? how'd everyone like that? I kinda had no idea what to do after ya know, the main couple started makin' out, so I decided, what would happen if Kyo were to walk in and see them? and that just made the whole rest of the chapter. So basically, I didn't really have to do anything but the aftermath! **XD **

I promise, it'll probably get better. most likely. haha, that's not a promise at all is it? hmm. well review and tell me what you think, and thanks to the reviewers of Chapter Two! -wonders if there actually _were _any reviews for chapter two- Idk, I haven't checked yet. but thanks if there are!

**If anyone has any ideas for the fourth chapter, please review and tell me, cuz I'm really really stuck! -sweatdrops-**


End file.
